


Butterfly

by chokoretominto



Series: DaiSuga Stories [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto
Summary: Daichi completamente enamorado de Suga.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: DaiSuga Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Recomiendo escuchar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wLm1avHEIF0

Cuando te conocí, nunca creí que me iba a enamorar.

Eras sólo una persona más entre el gentío infinito que uno puede encontrarse por la calle; por la escuela en un día casual de clases.

Eras alguien con la sonrisa un poco más brillante. Con la disposición un poco más gentil.

Con el alma más pura.

Y eso comenzó a llamar mi atención sin que pudiera evitarlo. ¿Qué derecho tenías para robar mi corazón así? Siempre eres tan dulce, tan amable. Es imposible que uno no se quede prendado de ti, por el sólo hecho de que existes.

Demasiado maravilloso para estar en este mundo.

Demasiado para mi vida.

Eres un ángel, y nunca me voy a cansar de repetirlo. Porque sí; creo que es posible que aquellas criaturas aladas bajen del cielo y se pongan a habitar un cuerpo mortal.

Pero me gusta más la idea de que no bajan del cielo; que, en esencia, siempre han sido humanos, y a nosotros nos parezca verle las alas solamente porque conocer a alguien _tan_ maravilloso, puede llegar a causar alucinaciones.

Siempre lo he dicho Suga, te mereces todo en la vida. La sonrisa más dulce; el abrazo más apretado; el beso más tierno; el amor más puro y real del mundo. Mereces a alguien que brille tanto como tú, para que tu presencia deslumbrante no opaque tanto a la otra persona; para que ambos puedan ser la alegoría perfecta de lo que es una constelación de estrellas que camina por la tierra.

O un campo de girasoles.

Si tuviera que representarte con una flor, probablemente te compararía con un girasol.

Siempre he asociado el amarillo a la felicidad; y la sonrisa permanente dibujada en tu cara demuestra lo alegre que eres en esencia.

Te inclinas hacia la luz. No sé si siempre encuentras el lado luminoso de las cosas; si estás siempre conmigo en los momentos felices; o si tú brillas por tu cuenta.

Mereces ser musa de algún artista maravilloso. Tal como Van Gogh pintó a los girasoles; debería haber alguien que retrate tu belleza con justicia, con pinceladas suaves y colores intensos.

Mentiría si no te dijera que me encantaría ser ese artista.

Hay muchas cosas que podría darte, pero nunca jamás serían suficientes para ti, Suga.

Porque naciste para mirar más allá de mi hombro; para que tu mirada brillara al ver unos ojos que no fuesen los míos, y su reflejo se retratase perfectamente en un espejo que pudiera representar lo que eres. 

Hasta ahora no te has conformado con nada que no sea completamente perfecto para ti. Pero creo que nunca vas a encontrarlo, Suga.

Porque no habrá jamás algo que se iguale a ti; que ni siquiera sea cercano a todas las características maravillosas que posees. Nadie es tan bondadoso, nadie es igual de dulce ni alegre que tú; nadie tiene esa capacidad que tú tienes de curar los corazones rotos. Nadie tiene una sonrisa ni un tercio de brillante que la tuya.

Y no digo esto porque crea que no puedes amar. Lo digo porque la persona que llegues a amar; probablemente va a ser el ser viviente más afortunado que ha pisado este mundo.

Te va a poder llamar Koushi. Es algo que nunca yo pude lograr.

Intenté tanto ser suficiente para ti, Suga. Pero cada vez que creía que mejoraba, resultaba que tú ya estabas unos diez pasos por delante de mí.

Nunca iba a poder tenerte entre mis brazos. Nunca iba a poder habitar en tus pensamientos.

Y a pesar de todo, estaba feliz de que pudieras irte de mi lado.

Al final, siempre supe que eras una mariposa, demasiado hermoso y efímero como para permanecer quieto en un solo lugar. Las cosas buenas son pasajeras, y que siguieras en mi vida más tiempo; sería extrañamente sospechoso.

Ahora te vas a otro país, a vivir, a aprender, a conocer el amor. Esto es lo que me aterra más que nada. Que tu vida se quede prendada entre la belleza de una tierra extranjera, y yo no pueda volver a ver tu sonrisa nunca más. Que no pueda volver a escuchar tu japonés en el tono dulce y suave de tu voz.

Me encantaría verte en una fotografía con la torre Eiffel de fondo. Con tu sonrisa traviesa desafiando las tomas imposibles en el Arco del Triunfo.

Aunque no puedas ver a Van Gogh; me gustaría que por lo menos, fueras capaz de ver los óleos de Monet. Creo que tu belleza cabría perfectamente en el verdor de unos nenúfares; o en el color cálido de un campo rojizo de amapolas. Aunque yo te pintaría con acuarelas; con tonos pastel, con colores aguados y pinceles de textura sedosa.

Me quedo con haberte mirado desde lejos; con haberte conocido y haber charlado contigo una que otra vez. Me quedo con haber causado una sonrisa en tu rostro alguna vez. Me quedo con tus ojos brillantes; con tu bondad infinita. Con tu cariño incondicional. Con la sonrisa que tanto amo.

Me quedo feliz.

Con sentimientos mezclados, terriblemente triste y feliz al mismo tiempo.

Me quedo más feliz que nada. Porque tú eres feliz.


End file.
